


Fallen kingdom | SubscriberWars ep. two

by SeraFox



Series: SubscriberWars: a dawn of chaos. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraFox/pseuds/SeraFox
Summary: when Dream's kingdom is taken over, and he witnesses the shipperteers join, he needs to use all his cunning.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Series: SubscriberWars: a dawn of chaos. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192640





	Fallen kingdom | SubscriberWars ep. two

Chapter two

_Narrator_

Three days prior, Dream had happily ruled his vast empire. ‘The Drempire’ was one of the most powerful on the server. But as our Shipperteers puzzle over it being reduced to rubble, I shall help you cheat with a simple time skip.

His chipped stone sword flew faster than some of his opponents’ PCs could render. He paused for a half-second to tuck his hood into his signature mask, but just managed to duck away again as a blade swung down where he had been standing. Sweat and blood dripped down his face and was in danger of getting in his eyes. Suddenly, a sharp whistle sounded.

“Time! Moving to group five!” The timekeeper called.

Dream smiled and wiped away the remnants of the training session. He stretched and walked back to his room to relax; a messenger ran up.

“Mr. Dream, there are people here to see you.”

He gulped but shook his head. “I’ll be right there.” And gained a respectful bow from the messenger, who then walked away purposefully. Dream nervously straightened his mask and strode away in the opposite direction.

But half an hour later, and in better clothes, he arrived in his conference room. Waiting inside was one of his friends, Sapnap.

“Listen, there are a _lot_ of armies coming your way. And I mean 3 entire ARMIES. Technoblade’s, Tommy’s, Bad’s- maybe _more_.” His friend stressed. You have options here.”

“Of course, I do- I’m going to stand and fight.”

“Dream- “He looked truly worried now.

“What?” Dream asked.

“It’s just- they have George.” Sapnap slouched a little lower.

Dream stood up so quickly his chair fell over. “No! After all I taught him?”

“It’s true. They kidnapped him while he was asleep- they trapped his spawn.” A gloomy Sapnap replied.

“Those B💥s!!”

“Woah calm down- “But it was too late. The angry simp was long gone. Sapnap sighed. “He’ll never learn...” As he got up to leave, he noticed a picture on the bookshelf. It was a photo of them, slightly younger and much less complicated. He smiled wistfully and went to the door.

That night, Dream paced his room, as his thoughts, too, circled. As he lay down, exhausted, he looked out his window. What he saw caused him to sit up right away. He at once drew his sword and smashed his window with it. Jumping out onto the half-inch ledge, he tried to get a better look at the approaching army. Suddenly, a shove from behind caused him to tumble several blocks before he could grab another ledge. Swinging up to meet his opponent, he kicked off the wall to land on an opposing outcropping to his window’s. He stabbed his sword into the ground to prevent sliding and glared at an obviously unimpressed Techno.

“Tch. We just came to talk.”

“And push me off buildings, apparently.”

“Assessing your reflexes. I knew you would get it.” Technoblade shrugged.

“To be fair, I _was_ trying to lure you to my room by being in a precarious position.”

They nodded at each other, and both took a breath. And then, just before the titans of the server began what would have been a great battle, Techno remembered something.

“I don’t need to do this.”

“oh, yeah. And we can tAlK iT oUt lIkE yAy, FrIeNd sHiP!!”

“No, I still have your boyfriend captive.”

“He’s not my b- wait what?”

Dream wasn’t having a good day, especially as he plummeted 12 stories and MLGed.

He was had an even worse week when Techno liberated his army, pillaged his kingdom, and _burned it to the ground_. Dejected, he returned to spawn, and saw something that could have ruined the server forever.

“The four Shipperteers logged in!” he whispered to himself. But as a plan formed in his mind, he knew how to stop these teenage demons _and_ get his kingdom back, in one fell swoop.

**Author's Note:**

> plot juice.


End file.
